Homophobie
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Hanabi ne supporte par de voir sa sœur avec une autre fille ; ce n'est pas compliqué, l'horreur la submerge lorsqu'elle la voit embrasser Tenten. Pourtant, quelqu'un réussit, bien malgré elle, à la convaincre du contraire. NaruHanabi


Résumé : Hanabi ne supporte par de voir sa sœur avec une autre fille ; ce n'est pas compliqué, l'horreur la submerge lorsqu'elle la voit embrasser Tenten. Pourtant, quelqu'un réussit, bien malgré elle, à la convaincre du contraire. NaruHanabi

Couples : NaruHanabi // TenHina

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Mot de l'auteure : Ce texte contient des propos assez homophobes ; chose que je ne suis pas. J'essaie de me placer dans la peau d'un homophobe en écrivant ce texte, à ne surtout pas confondre avec ma propre personne.

« Les gens homophobes, dehors !

« Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Homophobie

_POV Hanabi_

Ma journée avait été dure. Iruka, en pleine panique, m'avait demandé de passer m'occuper un moment de ses jeunes tandis qu'il se rendait à une convocation avec Naruto, le nouvel Hokage. J'étais la seule qui passait par là et, bien qu'encore mineure, il avait nécessité ma présence afin de surveiller ses jeunes élèves.

Je lui avais demandé la raison de son rendez-vous et il m'avait simplement répondu : « Cet idiot me réclame immédiatement ! Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais cours, il m'a souri bêtement et conseillé de laisser les élèves libres pour l'après-midi. Décidemment, ce jeune incompétent ne changera jamais ! ». Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu et je m'étais retrouvée avec une trentaine de paire d'yeux pointés en ma direction. À moitié paniquée, j'avais observé le plan de cours qu'Iruka avait dressé, à la va-vite. Ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce qui était écrit, j'avais abandonné et avait demandé l'avis des enfants. Les gamins de neuf ans avaient opté pour une récréation bien méritée. J'avais souri attendrie mais n'avait quand même pas accepté leur demande, à leur plus grand désarroi.

Épuisée, je fis tournée ma clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Le manoir Hyûga ayant passé au feu, Hinata, Neji ainsi que moi-même habitions maintenant un peu appartement miteux, tout près de chez Naruto. Bien que nous possédions les moyens de nous acheter beaucoup mieux, ma sœur avait insisté pour vivre à la dure. Son principal argument était le suivant : elle trouvait que j'étais trop centrée sur moi-même et pensait que mon caractère allait s'améliorer en vivant dans un taudis, à la manière des gens plus pauvres. Neji, peu préoccupé par le logement, avait hoché la tête et avait observé le déhanchement de la nouvelle voisine d'un œil un peu pervers. J'avais grimacé et il avait soudainement joyeusement accepté la demande de Hinata qui était directement allée cogner à la porte de Naruto pour lui dire qu'elle emménageait. J'avais un peu rechigné, les trouvant un peu égoïste à leur tour : ils souhaitaient emménager dans cet appart' pour améliorer mon caractère ou pour draguer ?

J'ouvris la porte et restai choquée, la bouche grande ouverte, face à ce que je découvris. Apparemment, on ne m'avait pas entendue entrer. D'abord surprise –il y avait de quoi-, je ne réagis pas.

Ma grande sœur était étendue sur le divan du salon, placé face à la porte d'entrée, et était surmontée par Tenten qui l'embrassait passionnément tout en tentant d'enlever d'une main inexpérimentée le chandail de Hinata. Ma sœur soupirait de contentement en sentant la main de son amie –si on peut encore l'appeler ainsi- lui caresser le bas des reins, en remontant lentement jusqu'à atteindre la naissance des seins.

L'aînée réussit finalement à avoir raison du chandail de Hinata et dégrafa rapidement le soutien-gorge de ma sœur –en fait, je me rendis compte avec horreur que c'était le mien ; il faudra que je pense à le brûler- laissant apparaître la peau laiteuse de la Hyûga. Encore là, je ne bougeai pas, trop abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi pour réagir.

La porte de l'entrée, toujours ouverte, laissa entrer quelqu'un. Je ne bougeai pas, ce qui fit qu'il me fonça dedans, maladroit, et me renversa.

J'oubliai soudainement toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler et reconnut Naruto, couché sur mon dos.

- Raaahhhh ! Naruto, fous le camp !

D'un brusque mouvement d'épaules, je me dégageai et il retomba durement sur le bois de l'appartement.

Évidemment, comme il est un crétin invétéré, il se plaignit :

- Ça fait mal Hana-chan !

Je relevai la tête et aperçut ma sœur qui remettait son chandail en vitesse, rouge de honte. Tenten, quant à elle, me fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, totalement dépassée par les évènements, sa main reposant toujours sur les seins de ma sœur. Main, justement, qui se fit dégager en vitesse par une pichenette de Hinata.

- Depuis quand t'es là ? s'enquit la lanceuse d'armes.

Le rouge me monta, à mon tour, aux joues et j'évitai la question, beaucoup trop honteuse pour avouer ma faute. Je volai la main à Naruto et sortis rapidement de ma demeure, emportant avec moi le garçon.

---

Mon visage ne reflétait aucune expression, c'était certain. J'étais beaucoup trop éprouvée pour laisser transparaître quoique ce soit sur mes traits faciaux. Naruto, debout devant moi, faisait passer à intervalles réguliers une main devant mon visage inexpressif.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? demandai-je soudainement, surprise par son silence.

Il me fit un grand sourire, probablement heureux que je lui adresse enfin la parole après une période de mutisme longue d'une vingtaine de minutes.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu autant choquée ?

Mes yeux prirent la grosseur de balles de golf.

- Quoi !? Pourquoi ne serais-je pas surprise ? Tu trouves ça normal que Tenten déshabille ma sœur ?

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent brusquement, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre en leur centre. Il prit une expression de parfait crétin et sembla réfléchir un moment à la question. Au final, il me répondit :

- C'est ce que font tous les couples.

- Ma sœur n'a personne dans sa vie.

Naruto afficha un sourire moqueur, l'air de me contredire :

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta un moment. Hinata n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle me l'avait elle-même confirmé hier soir alors que je l'énervais au sujet de son brusque rapprochement avec Naruto. Pourquoi m'avoir mentie ? Et surtout, pourquoi une fille ? C'est tout simplement dégueulasse ! Comment veut-elle être une bonne grande sœur en désirant une autre fille ?

Je me relevai d'un trait et ma main s'abattit brusquement sur la table de bois qui tangua dangereusement, menaçant de faire tomber par terre une tonne de paperasse.

- Ma-sœur-n-est-pas-gaie, dis-je d'un ton cassant en prenant bien soin de détacher tous mes mots.

- Tu serais prête à parier ? me défia-t-il.

Je fus prise d'un frisson d'horreur. Je n'y prêtai pas grande attention et me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers mon appartement, voyant rouge.

Naruto me rattrapa rapidement sans problème et me retint violemment par l'épaule. Mon corps fut projeté par en arrière par la force de sa main et j'atterris dans ses bras. Je voulus me débattre mais il me garda dans ses bras en exerçant une pression énorme sur mes membres afin de me soustraire à lui. Je ne me laissai pas faire et continuai de ma débattre.

Pas une ni deux, je me retrouvai avec les jambes et les bras figés. Je levai les yeux et vit le regard sévère du blond pointé en ma direction. Je soupirai et boudai. Par contre, je dus admettre qu'il semblait très puissant à cet instant même. Il était peut-être l'idiot du village, celui qui faisait rire et réconfortait tout le monde, il n'empêchait qu'il me donnait froid dans le dos en ce moment même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? me demanda-t-il en se penchant au niveau de mon visage.

Mauvaise idée. Frustrée de m'être faite avoir de la sorte, je lui crachai au visage, haineuse.

- Elle mérite d'être frappée. Son comportement est totalement inacceptable.

Un éclat joueur traversa les yeux bleus de mon vis-à-vis. Je relevai un sourcil, un peu déconcertée par son brusque changement d'attitude.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est toi qui mérite d'être frappée ? Ta sœur est totalement normale. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie ; ça la concerne entièrement. Tu n'as aucun droit sur sa vie.

Mes joues rougirent sous l'effet de la colère et mes yeux le toisèrent méchamment. Je n'étais tout simplement plus capable de supporter son attitude moralisatrice.

- C'est totalement dégoûtant ! Même les animaux ne font pas ça !

- Tu te trompes sur ce point Hana-chan ! chantonna-t-il, heureux de me regarder me tortiller en tous sens afin d'échapper à son satané piège.

Totalement agacée, je dis :

- Tu sais ce qui m'écœure le plus en ce moment ? C'est de savoir que tu m'aimes et que tu ne tentes absolument rien pour m'avoir ! C'est quelque chose de totalement inadmissible.

Je le défiai du regard et attendis une réponse. Je fermai les yeux un moment, soufflant un peu afin de calmer ma respiration devenue trop rapide sous le coup de l'énervement. Lorsque j'ouvrai à nouveau les yeux, Naruto n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de mon visage. Ses yeux crochetèrent un moment sur mon décolleté, bien à sa vue. Mon regard s'enflamma et il sourit, fier de son effet.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de m'agacer, pestai-je entre mes dents, souhaitant plus que tout au monde pouvoir retrouver rapidement l'usage de mes membres.

En fait, non. Il y avait le fait que je voulais qu'il annule son sortilège mais aussi le fait que je voulais qu'il pose _tout de suite_ ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en avais marre de n'être en mesure de ne _rien faire. _Si ça n'avait été que de moi, il serait déjà étendu sur le plancher, chandail à moitié relevé.

- Une condition, énonça-t-il d'un ton étonnement calme en s'amusant avec mes nerfs –ses mains parcouraient lentement mon corps, contournant avec précaution les zones les plus sensibles.

Je me sentis bouillir de rage et de désir à mesure qu'il continuait son exploration. J'étais consciente en ce moment d'une seule chose : je le voulais.

- Tu acceptes sagement la relation que ta soeur entretient avec Tenten, sans rechigner le moins du monde et je remplis ma part du marché.

Je ne tiquai pas sur les mots, consciente qu'il utilisait ces mots durs simplement pour me mettre dans tous mes états. Par contre, mon horreur pour ma sœur était toujours présente et je ne pouvais pas ignorer le sentiment de dégoût qui me parcourait à chaque fois que j'y repensais.

Je grognai sauvagement et il se recula, tout sourire. Cela ne fit que me faire enrager encore plus. Il m'agaçait profondément avec son sourire, pourtant, c'était pour cette principale raison que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Si j'avais été en plein pouvoir de moi-même, il en serait déjà fini de toi.

Il se releva et me fit un petit signe hypocrite de la main. Je me mordis les lèvres au sang afin de ne pas m'avouer vaincue, orgueilleuse comme je suis. Malgré tout, je commençais à avoir sérieusement besoin de bouger.

- Espèce de crétin imbécile perfide ! Reviens ici !

Je l'entendis rire en entrant dans son appartement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et j'attendis en plein milieu du corridor, désespérément seule.

Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi. J'injuriais constamment Naruto à travers sa porte d'appartement, close. Heureusement que tout le monde du bloc était sorti, sinon j'aurais eu de sérieux problèmes avec le proprio !

Constatant que ma sœur et sa copine –je réprimai un grognement en pensant ces mots mais réussis à contrôler mon homophobie- n'étaient pas venues voir mon état, j'en déduisis qu'elles devaient être sorties à l'extérieur pendant que Naruto tentait de me réveiller de mon sommeil éveillé tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime connard ! grognai-je d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Aurais-je entendu les mots magiques ?

Un sourire imperceptible fleurit sur mes lèvres et je sentis mes membres se délier d'eux-mêmes. Je m'approchai rapidement et entourai de mes bras le cou du garçon.

- Idiot, soufflai-je en lui volant un baiser qu'il approfondit lui-même.

- Qui c'est l'idiote qui est tombée en amour avec un idiot ?

Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure et le vis grimacer.

- Bien fait pour toi !

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et je souris, heureuse.

- Alors, ton homophobie ? questionna-t-il.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et répondit :

- De quoi tu parles ? Homophobe, _moi_ ?

Fin du OS

Je ne suis pas habituée de travailler avec Hanabi. Je me demandais simplement si vous étiez en accord avec le personnage ou si elle fait trop OOC.

J'espère que le OS vous aura plus.

Merci de laisser des commentaires.

Usagi-chan524


End file.
